Optical communications networks, at one time, were generally “point to point” type networks including a transmitter and a receiver connected by an optical fiber. Such networks are relatively easy to construct but deploy many fibers to connect multiple users. As the number of subscribers connected to the network increases and the fiber count increases rapidly, deploying and managing many fibers becomes complex and expensive.
A passive optical network (PON) addresses this problem by using a single “trunk” fiber from a transmitting end of the network, such as an optical line terminal (OLT), to a remote branching point, which may be up to 20 km or more. One challenge in developing such a PON is utilizing the capacity in the trunk fiber efficiently in order to transmit the maximum possible amount of information on the trunk fiber. Fiber optic communications networks may increase the amount of information carried on a single optical fiber by multiplexing different optical signals on different wavelengths using wavelength division multiplexing (WDM). In a WDM-PON, for example, the single trunk fiber carries optical signals at multiple channel wavelengths to and from the optical branching point and the branching point provides a simple routing function by directing signals of different wavelengths to and from individual subscribers. At each subscriber location, an optical networking terminal (ONT) or optical networking unit (ONU) is assigned one or more of the channel wavelengths for sending and/or receiving optical signals.
A challenge in a WDM-PON, however, is designing a network that will allow the same transmitter to be used in an ONT or ONU at any subscriber location. For ease of deployment and maintenance in a WDM-PON, it is desirable to have a “colorless” ONT/ONU whose wavelength can be changed or tuned such that a single device could be used in any ONT/ONU on the PON. With a “colorless” ONT/ONU, an operator only needs to have a single, universal transmitter or transceiver device that can be employed at any subscriber location.
One or more tunable lasers may be used to select different wavelengths for optical signals in a WDM system or network such as a WDM-PON. Various different types of tunable lasers have been developed over the years, but most were developed for high-capacity backbone connections to achieve high performance and at a relatively high cost. Many WDM-PON applications have lower data rates and shorter transmission distances as compared to high-capacity, long-haul WDM systems, and thus a lower performance and lower cost laser may suffice. The less expensive tunable lasers, however, often present challenges when used to cover a relatively wide range of channels (e.g., 16 channels) in a WDM-PON. In less expensive DFB lasers that are tuned by controlling the temperature, for example, the wavelength changes by only about 0.1 nm/° C. A temperature range of 120° C. would be needed to cover 16 channel wavelengths using such a laser.